mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Beverly D'Angelo
| birth_place = Columbus, Ohio, U.S. | birth_name = | spouse = Lorenzo Salviati (1981–1995) (divorced) | partner = Neil Jordan (1985–1991) Al Pacino (1997–2003) (2 children) | years_active = 1976–present | occupation = Actress/Singer }} Beverly D'Angelo (born November 15, 1951) is an American actress and singer. Early life D'Angelo was born in Columbus, Ohio, the daughter of Priscilla (née Smith), a violinist, and Gene D'Angelo, a bass player and television station manager. She is of part Italian ancestry. Her maternal grandfather, Howard Dwight Smith, was the architect who designed Ohio Stadium, also known as "the Horseshoe" at The Ohio State University. She has three brothers, Jeff, Tim and Tony. Career D'Angelo began work in the theatre, appearing on Broadway in 1976 in Rockabye Hamlet (also known as Kronborg: 1582) a musical based on Shakespeare's Hamlet. Although the production was a failure, running less than a month, D'Angelo's performance as Ophelia attracted positive attention. After gaining minor roles in movies including Annie Hall, D'Angelo had a string of hit movies in the late 1970s, appearing in Every Which Way But Loose, Hair and Coal Miner's Daughter. Her biggest break came with Chevy Chase in the 1983 National Lampoon's Vacation. Her role as Ellen Griswold was reprised in three Vacation sequels and a short film from 1985 through 2010. In 1992, she had a guest appearance in the third season of The Simpsons as Lurleen Lumpkin, a beautiful, Southern country singer and waitress, in "Colonel Homer", and sixteen years later in 2008, she appeared in the nineteenth season - as the same character - in the episode "Papa Don't Leech". She has a recurring role on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as defense attorney Rebecca Balthus. In 2006, she starred in the independent cult hit Gamers: The Movie. She can now be seen on the hit HBO series Entourage, playing the role of agent Barbara "Babs" Miller. In 2008, D'Angelo had a role in the film Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay as Sally. She also played the housemother in the film The House Bunny and currently wrapped a Tony Kaye film Black Water Transit and David O Russell film Nailed playing Jessica Biel's mother. Personal life In 1981, she married Italian aristocrat, Duke Lorenzo Salviati; a direct descendant of Lorenzo de' Medici. They separated in 1983. From 1985 until 1991, D'Angelo, although still married to the Duke, lived with Irish director Neil Jordan. During this time she had a small role in his 1988 comedy High Spirits, as well as the operatic film Aria (1987) in which she played Gilda in the Rigoletto scene (music by Verdi). Later she began a relationship with Anton Furst, an Academy award-winning production designer, who committed suicide in 1991 after they broke up. In 1995, D'Angelo and Salviati finally divorced. In 1996, D'Angelo became involved with Al Pacino. She had previously met him in 1988 when auditioning for the film, Sea of Love. They dated and lived together from 1996-2003. They are the parents of twins Olivia Rose and Anton James (born January 25, 2001). The couple broke up two years after the children's birth, and they currently share custody. Filmography Film *''The Sentinel'' (1977) *''Annie Hall'' (1977) *''First Love'' (1977) *''Every Which Way But Loose'' (1978) *''Hair'' (1979) *''Coal Miner's Daughter'' (1980) *''Honky Tonk Freeway'' (1981) *''Paternity'' (1981) *''National Lampoon's Vacation'' (1983) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (1984) *''Finders Keepers'' (1984) *''National Lampoon's European Vacation'' (1985) *''Hands of a Stranger'' (1987) (T.V. film) *''Maid to Order'' (1987) *''In the Mood'' (1987) *''High Spirits'' (1988) *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) *''Daddy's Dyin': Who's Got the Will?'' (1990) *''Pacific Heights'' (1990) *''The Pope Must Die'' (1991) *''Man Trouble'' (1992) *''Lightning Jack'' (1994) *''The Crazysitter'' (1995) *''Eye for an Eye'' (1996) *''Vegas Vacation'' (1997) *''Nowhere'' (1997) *''Illuminata'' (1998) *''With Friends Like These...'' (1998) *''American History X'' (1998) *''Sugar Town'' (1999) *''Summer Catch'' (2001) *''Hair High'' (2004) (voice) *''King of the Corner'' (2004) *''Gamers: The Movie'' (2006) *''Relative Strangers'' (2006) *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) (voice) *''Oranges'' (2008) *''Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay'' (2008) *''The House Bunny'' (2008) *''Black Water Transit'' (2009) *''Hotel Hell Vacation'' (2010) Television *''The Simpsons'' (1992, 2008) (voice of Lurleen Lumpkin) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (five episodes, 2003–2008) *''Entourage'' (2005–present) *''Family Guy'' (2007) (voice) *''Cougar Town'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010) (voice) References External links * * * * Category:1951 births Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:American musicians of Italian descent Category:Living people Category:People from Columbus, Ohio Category:Actors from Ohio Category:Musicians from Ohio da:Beverly D'Angelo de:Beverly D’Angelo es:Beverly D'Angelo fr:Beverly D'Angelo it:Beverly D'Angelo he:בוורלי ד'אנג'לו nl:Beverly D'Angelo ja:ビヴァリー・ダンジェロ pl:Beverly D'Angelo pt:Beverly D'Angelo fi:Beverly D'Angelo sv:Beverly D'Angelo